


Promise

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Springtrapped [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Scott doubts Dyl's loveDyl gets Springtrapped





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending at the end of the whole thing

He looked at Scott, who was desperately clutching at his fiery red hair. He was in the middle of a breakdown, furiously questioning Dylin's love for him. He did it quite often, the murderer had come to find out. No matter how often Dylin reassured him that he wasn't leaving, that he should be the one with doubts, that no one in their right mind would be so in love with a murderer.

Dylin crouched by Scott's hunkered form, soothingly running his fingers through his hair. “Scott, honey, I will never leave you.” His baritone voice rang in Scott's ears, calming the day guard, who turned and buried his face in the crook of Dylin's neck, tears soaking the amethyst hoodie. His pale fingers clenched at the fabric, pulling Dylin as close as possible.

“But what if you die, Dyl?” Dylin leaned back, using one slender finger to tilt Scott's chin up, placing a chaste kiss on his pale lips.

“I won't leave you, Scott. Even if I die, I will always be there.” Expressive emerald eyes met crimson again.

“Promise?” Dylin gave a soft smile, leaning up to kiss Scott's forehead.

“I promise.”

~--X--~

He'd gone back to the pizzeria, Scott knew that. To take care of something real quick. He promised he'd be right back. That was five hours ago. All he had were some vague -nearly indiscernible, they were spelled so terribly (which was unlike Dylin)- texts, sent an hour ago.

19:23 Dylin: Hy, bbe?

19:23 Scott: Yea, hon?

19:26 Dylin: Lv yu.

19:27 Dylin: Lov yo*

19:28 Dylin: Dm fngrz

19:28 Scott: What's going on, Dyl?

19:29 Dylin: Tl yu ltr.

19:31 Dylin: Sy it bac, ples.

19:33 Scott: I love you, too. What's going on, Dyl? Are you drunk?

19:34 Dylin: Nt drk. Yul fnd out latr.

19:34 Scott: You're starting to scare me, Dyl. What's going on?

19:38 Scott: Dyl?

19:45 Scott: Dylin?

He'd kept sending texts along those lines, not getting a response back. He'd chewed his nails down to the bed, nearly paced a rut in the floor, and chewed his lips raw.

He'd nearly fallen asleep when his ringtone startled him awake. He hit accept, holding it to his ear, wishing for the best.

“Hello, hello?”

“Scott?” Mike's deep voice rang from the device's speaker.

“Mike? Aren't you at work?”

“Uh, yeah… Listen- you should sit down.” Scott began to worry.

“I'm in bed. What is it?”

“Don't shoot the messenger, but…” he trailed off for a moment. “-Dylin’s dead, Scott.” A sob tore itself from the forest-eyed man.

“Are you sure, Mike?”

“Pretty sure. There's blood everywhere and he's in the old springlock suit. The animatronics are all torn up, too. Well, hacked apart is a more appropriate phrase.” The line went silent as Scott tried to let the news sink in. “You there, Scott?” He swallowed thickly as Mike's voice rang from the phone's speaker.

“Y-Yeah, Mike. Thanks for telling me.” He then hung up, resting his forehead on his knees before sobbing.

“You promised…” He drifted off before slamming his fist against the mattress.

“You promised!”

Dylin watch Scott's breakdown from the bedroom doorway.

“I know, and I'm sorry.”

∞-Alternate Ending-∞

He'd nearly fallen asleep when his ringtone startled him awake. He hit accept, holding it to his ear, wishing for the best.

“Hello, hello?”

“Hey, Scott?” Mike's voice rang through the speaker.

“Yeah, Mike?” His voice held a note of nervousness.

“Uh… Dylin's hurt. Real bad, Scott. He-He's in the safe room. There's blood everywhere… You're not gonna wanna come by the pizzeria. Just- Just meet me at the hospital, okay? I've already called an ambulance.”

“O-Okay. Is-Is he awake?” A pause from Mike's end of the line.

“Not yet. Probably in shock. I'll wake him up for you, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Mike. I'll meet you guys at the hospital.” He hung up, sliding out of bed and pulling on Dylin's amethyst hoodie. He clambered into his truck, starting it up and pulling out of his driveway. A couple miles down the road, his ringtone rang through the truck, startling him. He glanced at the caller ID, picking up as he realized it was Mike.

“Mike? I told you I was gonna meet you at the hospital.”

“Hey, B-Babe.” A sob escaped his throat as he recognized the voice.

“Dyl? I-I thought…” He trailed off, brushing the tears from his cheeks.

“I'm alive… Phone's broke, though.” He smiled faintly. Dylin was alive.

“Oh, God. I'm just glad to hear your voice, Dyl,” he uttered, smiling through the tears.

“It's good to hear yours, too, Scott. I'll meet you at the hospital, Babe. I've gotta get this stupid suit off.” Scott's eyebrows know together.

“Suit? Dyl, don't tell me-” The dial tone rang through the cab of the truck, and he sighed. The springlock suit? That could've killed him...


End file.
